Public transportation is one common way to travel for people in a daily life, e.g. people usually take a shuttle bus for commuting. Users are generally informed orally of stopping time and location of the shuttle buses, and then the users can wait for the shuttle buses at pre-determined time and location.
However, the shuttle bus may not be able to arrive and the predetermined location at the predetermined time, since traffic condition may change and special cases may occur. Similarly, the user who needs to take the shuttle bus may not be able to find the predetermined location and miss the shuttle bus because of, for example, being unfamiliar with the roads. In addition, the stopping location of the shuttle bus does not consider demands of all the users, such that the stopping site of the shuttle bus usually cannot satisfy the demand of the users.